


Mine

by gardenofmaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Feral Behavior, Forced Bonding, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Yuri is an Alpha who works in a hospital wing focused on feral Alphas and Omegas. He becomes attached to an Omega named Otabek, and in his quest to help the Omega, he inadvertently puts himself in the way of danger.Please heed the warnings.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the YOI zine, Tying the Knot, which can be found at:  
> https://yoiomegaversezine.tumblr.com/  
> It's an entirely free zine, and this fic is for the Knotting edition. My fic for the Nesting edition is also here on AO3 in my works.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.

Yuri had always been soft when it came to Alphas and Omegas who went feral. As a kid, his heart had hurt whenever the subject was fleetingly brought up in school. The older he got, the more he learned, and the more he’d strengthened his resolve to go into a career that helped them. He went to university, majoring in Feral Studies and devouring materials on the latest experiments and finds.

He stood in the hallway as their latest charge was brought in, lips pursing while his heart twisted with sympathy at the sight of the sedated Omega being carried in, blood cleaned off of him and wounds tended to.

“I’m guessing that there was an overestimation in his social scores?”

One of the nurses nodded, and Yuri sighed, walking up to the swaying Omega. He took in the tough muscles that corded over his body, something he would have expected to be in an Alpha, but was not uncommon in Omegas. He briefly flicked his eyes over the chart one of the nurses showed him, taking in the important details.

“Otabek?” he asked, gently tilting the Omega’s face up and leaning the slightest bit back to see if any recognition to his name showed.

There was the slightest glimmer in brown eyes, and Otabek leaned in, eyes closed and the lightest purr rising from his chest. Yuri couldn’t help the smitten little smile, gently pushing Otabek’s face lightly away when he would try to bite at him. He could tell that his scent was relaxing to him, and it heartened him. It would make it easier to build a bond, meaning that it would take less time to rehabilitate him. He already had a good feeling about how things would go with him.

He helped them carry Otabek into his room, setting him down on his bed. It was a shame that he had gone feral enough that he couldn’t stand interaction with their other patients. The constant window observations and bare rooms made him feel bad for them, but he knew that they were in place for good reason.

…

Yuri always worked hard for the credit that he was given. He prided himself on reaching his achievements himself and never taking shortcuts to get the things that he wanted. That was why it bothered him so much when the other nurses started talking behind his back about how he was just trying to be special.

Otabek refused to let anyone near him, growling and lunging and even one time getting a good chunk out of one of the techs who had been trying to get some blood work done. As soon as Yuri stepped into the room, though, Otabek would calm. Yuri was the only one that Otabek would let draw blood, deliver food, or do routine check-ups on him.

He would sigh every day as the others would stand on the other side of the exam room mirror, sure that they were whispering about what his secret could possibly be. Checking the inside of Otabek’s ear calmly, he hummed and peered inside. “You would think they’ve never seen a routine checkup before.”

Otabek shivered, a small growl escaping his lips. Yuri was immediately on alert, scanning for anything that might have triggered the reaction. He shifted, tensing when something vice like wrapped around his wrist.

He looked down and saw a hand, Otabek’s for sure, then looked back up at the Omega curiously. “What is it, Otabek? What happened?”

Their eyes met and Yuri shivered at the intensity of having all of Otabek’s single-minded attention on him. It made him feel pinned, and his instincts screamed at him that he was not safe.

But this was Otabek he was talking about. Yuri had a special relationship with him, after all. If he ran, no one else would take care of him, and he would live the short, terrible lives of those who were locked away with no more hope.

So he shoved everything down and reached his other hand out, gently curling his long, slender fingers around Otabek’s tense wrist. Otabek’s nose flared and he looked down then, before staring back up at Yuri. They both knew that Otabek was too strong for Yuri to pry off of him. It was clear as day. Yuri sat there calmly, meeting Otabek’s gaze without flinching and keeping his fingers on his wrist, a more subtle way to tell him to stop.

Otabek’s eyes flicked from their hands to Yuri’s face multiple times, obviously trying to connect what was happening. Yuri did the same, making more pointed glances where Otabek was currently grabbing him.

A long silent moment passed before something cleared in Otabek’s eyes, an understanding passing between them, and he slowly let go of Yuri’s wrist, running over the finger imprints in apology. Yuri felt a rush of excitement at the motion, cheering internally. Body language was so much more difficult to retain and relearn, but this obvious understanding was a definite step in the next direction.

Otabek was learning so much.

…

Yuri sat on a stool while Otabek went through his daily hygiene routine, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, the like. It wasn’t easy for their patients to learn, and Otabek refused to even go near his daily hygiene package unless Yuri was present. Over time, more and more of the responsibilities for caring for Otabek went to him, always with a snide comment about how Otabek only liked him.

Whatever. He didn’t care about any drama from those assholes. He just wanted to help Otabek.

He shifted in his seat, brushing his long ponytail away from his shoulder and watching Otabek brush his teeth, silently correcting him whenever he messed up. It was nice to see how far Otabek was getting, to the point where he only had to mime the action himself before it would get exuberantly repeated.

“You know,” he started, “I think I need to give you a nickname.”

Otabek’s eyes scrunched exaggeratedly, something he’d picked up from Yuri as a facial expression for ‘confused’. It wasn’t a flattering look, but it always made Yuri laugh. His whole body shook as he chuckled, and Otabek’s face displayed an unreadable emotion that settled somewhere deep in Yuri’s core.

“Yes, a nickname. It’s something you call someone when you’re close to them. It’s a short version of your full name usually.”

Otabek’s eyes cleared, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, your full name is Otabek, so…” Yuri trailed off, muttering to himself, before coming to a decision and smiling up at Otabek. “What do you think of Beka?”

Otabek, who had just finished rinsing his face and was in the process of drying it, nodded, smiling peacefully at Yuri. Yuri smiled back, sitting up proudly. “There we go, Beka. You’re doing great.”

They smiled at each other for a long time, and a small piece of weight on Yuri’s shoulders lifted.

…

Yuri was in a huge pile of shit.

He’d thought that a few days off of work would be okay. After all, Beka had been doing so great lately. He’d been letting people into his room, would follow different routines with one or two other people than Yuri. Things had been going so well, in fact, that there was talk of moving Otabek to a community room with other patients.

Yuri taking a full week off for vacation had not gone well tolerated. He walked briskly up the street, coat flapping in the wind as his boots rang stacatto along the concrete below. Theoretically, his vacation had been scheduled for another full day, but the call from his boss had him extremely concerned, and he didn’t mind leaving his boyfriend at home while he made a quick run in to reassure Beka and let him know that he hadn’t left.

The security guards let him in with no fuss, waving him into the warm building. Yuri thanked them breathlessly and took the elevator up to the Feral Wing, using his pass to key into the more private areas. Yuri opened the door to the solitary hallway, walking past the sleeping or growling patients to get to Beka’s room. He passed no one on his way, but for a time of night when the patients were all supposed to be asleep, that wasn’t strange.

Yuri stopped in front of the transparent side of the two-way mirror installed, looking in to see how Otabek was doing. He gasped as he took in the scene, one hand covering his mouth as he took in the scene before him.

Beka had slid far, far back, until he was the Otabek of before, pacing the room and growling at varying volumes. It was enough to make Yuri feel like a complete idiot. Who had he been, leaving when Beka had needed him the most to spend a week with his boyfriend? He could have just been a couple days, and then come back with limited hours. Or better yet, he could have said no to the vacation and taken it later, when Otabek finally got moved up to community living.

It was that guilt that tipped his concern over the edge, pushing him to use his pass to open the door to Otabek’s room. The door had barely creaked open when the smell of  _ desperation  _ hit his nose, strong enough to make Yuri blink a few times and sway. It called to every part of him, both Alpha and otherwise, coaxing him in to help. Smelling Omegas in distress had always pushed Yuri to want to help, and with the bond that he’d built up with Beka, it was even stronger.

He took off his jacket and bag, setting them down on the floor next to the door. It would be better, he reasoned as he cracked the door open, for there to be less outside scents. After all, he wasn’t clocked in, so he hadn’t sprayed on any scent dampener. As Yuri entered, he pretended to close the door behind him, but dropped a pen from his coat pocket to the floor, making sure it stayed just open enough that he wouldn’t get locked in by the auto locking features.

Otabek hadn’t noticed Yuri enter, too caught up in whatever was making him growl at the floor so much, so Yuri decided to get his attention for himself.

“Beka?”

Otabek’s head snapped up to look at Yuri, and the fear of abandonment and desperation were suddenly overpowered by the pure  _ joy _ that radiated from him when he saw Yuri.

Yuri smiled, nodding and slowly moving closer. He held his arm out to make it easier for Otabek to scent him, which he took the first opportunity to do. Otabek rumbled against his wrist and palm, rubbing up against them, probably to redistribute his scent on Yuri.

He moved them both towards Otabek’s bed, sitting him down on the edge of it and settling down next to him. He followed Yuri willingly, staring up at him questioningly. Already, all that excess energy and tension had drained out of Otabek, melting into a puddle on the floor and leaving him calmer and sweeter.

Yuri reached forward, grabbing Otabek’s hand and squeezing it softly. “You’re okay now, you know that right?”

Otabek stared at Yuri for a moment, seemingly processing what Yuri had said, before nodding quietly. Yuri smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Otabek’s hand.

“I’m sorry that I left you for so long, Beka. But you do know that you have to behave when I’m not here right?” He wasn’t above begging. “I want you to get better.”

Otabek’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, the way they always did whenever someone mentioned ‘getting better’ to him. Still, he nodded again, although Yuri could tell that he was just guessing and didn’t truly understand. Yuri couldn’t hold that against him though.

Sighing softly, Yuri shook his head. This was going to be such a setback, and he needed to figure out what his next steps would be. Standing over Otabek, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Otabek made distressed noises that Yuri forced himself to ignore, opening the door to leave--

\--only to gasp as the air was knocked out of him. Otabek had run at him and slammed him up against the door, curving over Yuri as his distress heightened.

“Beka, please,” Yuri gasped. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Otabek shook his head, stuttering over something. Yuri tried to pull away, cursing when he looked down and realized that the pen he’d been using to prop the door open had broken, ink pooling on the floor and smeared on the edge of the door.

Even worse, the door was completely closed, locking Yuri in with Otabek until the sun came up and the morning shift started. He was going to be in so much trouble when his boss came in the next morning.

Shoving Otabek away, Yuri scrabbled with the door, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out.

“Yuri.”

Yuri froze, head shooting up as he stopped in his tracks. He had to be imagining things. There was no way--

“ _ Yuri _ .” The voice was more urgent now, and Yuri  _ knew _ that he hadn’t been imagining things.

The door forgotten, he turned to Beka, eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh my god, Beka, that’s the first word you’ve said since you got here.”

Otabek picked up on Yuri’s pleasure, smiling in response to Yuri’s excited expression, and held out his hands. Yuri took them, letting him lead them both back to the bed. Maybe, just maybe this would turn out okay. He’d spend the night in here, spend some more time with Beka, maybe even get him to say a few words. And sure, he’d be in  _ a lot _ of trouble when his boss arrived, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad when she saw that he’d gotten Otabek to finally speak.

“You’re doing so great, Beka. I’m so proud of you.”

Otabek leaned in, purring loudly. Yuri ran his fingers through Beka’s hair, smiling widely. This was amazing. He couldn’t wait to see how quickly he progressed from here.

Yuri laughed softly when Otabek pushed his head under Yuri’s chin, scenting the skin there. It was technically against procedure to allow it, but he was already trapped inside Beka’s room. What was one more rule broken, especially when Beka had done so great.

He relaxed into Otabek’s embrace, eyes starting to droop shut. It had been a long day, and he was tired. Being pressed up against a sweet and loving Omega didn’t help.

“We should get some sleep, Beka,” he mumbled.

Otabek nodded, pressing him back until they were both lying against the mattress, Otabek half on top of Yuri. He was warm and solid, and a part of Yuri marveled for the millionth time at how muscular and well built he was, especially for an Omega. Granted, very few Omegas were as small and frail as the stereotypes made them out to be, but even if Beka had been an Alpha, he’d have stood out from the crowd.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Beka’s hand wandering down his torso, pressing between his legs and rubbing at the fabric over his dick.

“Beka, what’re you doing?” Yuri tried to shift away, to stop Otabek from touching him, but he only followed Yuri, pawing at his jeans.

Once again, Otabek’s face pressed into Yuri’s neck, but this time he was sniffing along his scent glands. There was an angry hiss, and Yuri suddenly and vividly remembered the way his boyfriend had pressed up against him before he left, scenting him heavily. If Otabek was trying to mate him, the way his actions were implying, the scent of a rival Omega had to be pissing him off.

He squirmed underneath Otabek’s grip, cursing when the hands on him only tightened. For the smallest of moments, he was able to halfway sit up, only to be pushed back down onto the bed  _ hard.  _ Otabek kissed and licked all over his neck, spreading his scent everywhere. Yuri could smell the pheromones pumping through the air, and he could tell that Otabek was due for his heat within the next few days. It wasn’t enough to send him into a rut yet, thankfully. Still, he was slightly panicking.

“Beka, please. Let me go.” His struggling increased, and Otabek’s grip grew painful.

“You’re hurting me,” he gasped.

Otabek just purred, shoving Yuri’s head to the side and biting his mating gland, though not hard enough to break the skin.

“Mine,” he growled into the skin.

Yuri felt his blood turn to ice, and he bucked hard underneath Otabek, snarling aggressively.

“Get the fuck off of me,” he Commanded, imbuing the words with all the Alpha power he could muster.

It scared Otabek enough that he scrambled away from Yuri, cornering himself and making himself try to look smaller. Knowing that he only had a small window of time, Yuri ran to the door, yanking at it desperately. His heart was racing, and his hands slipped on the doorknob from the sweat covering his palms.

He’d barely had a few moments to struggle with the door before strong hands yanked him to the floor. Otabek’s heavy weight pressed him into the tiles, and he turned his head to gasp in the air that he been knocked out of him.

“Get  _ off _ ,” he tried Commanding again.

Otabek’s snarl was entirely inhuman, and Yuri knew with a chilling certainty that his Command wasn’t going to work anymore. It had already been a risk to try it the first time, and he didn’t have anymore options. Otabek was angry and feral enough that if he tried to use his Command again, it might end with Yuri missing a limb.

Dealing with feral omegas near heat was always so much more dangerous, and Yuri couldn’t believe that he’d been stupid enough to get himself locked in a room with one. This wasn’t the Otabek he was fond of, that was making good progress. This Otabek was animalistic, was going to hurt Yuri and claim him without his permission.

“Please,” he begged softly, squirming uselessly. “Beka, I don’t want this.”

“Mine.”

A harder bite to his mating gland registered, and Yuri groaned, scratching at the floor beneath him. It was then that Otabek turned him over onto his back, straddling his hips and pushing his shirt up to bunch underneath his armpits. Yuri closed his eyes, turning his head to the side and silently begging for it to stop. It was a bad idea, he knew, to look as if he was submitting, but they both knew that Otabek was too strong for Yuri to overpower. The only way he had a chance of getting out of his situation was if he somehow made Otabek pity him, made him realize how much he was hurting Yuri.

The pressure of Otabek’s hips lifted slightly, and Yuri opened his eyes suddenly, a flare of hope lighting in his chest, only to be brutally extinguished when Otabek tore at his pants, snapping the button on and pulling them down with his underwear, releasing his cock to the frigid air around them.

Yuri shook his head, begging incoherently, helpless to move or do anything else. The sound must have been agitating to Otabek, who snarled as he tore Yuri’s shirt up in his quest to get it off of him, miming a finger to his lips in an order to be quiet, the way Yuri had done to him so many times when he was upset.

The torn fabric was shoved into his mouth, deep enough that he gagged on it, and the rest was used to securely tie his wrists above his head. It was so tight that he almost immediately felt the blood to that part of his body cut off, a staticy feeling coursing through the veins in his hands.

Otabek sat back, obviously pleased with how disheveled and overpowered Yuri looked, and began tearing his own clothes off as well as he could while still pinning Yuri down. The shirt was no problem, but his pants and underwear ended up ripped beyond repair, and the moment those layers of fabric were gone, the scent of fertile and horny Omega hit Yuri’s nose.

He felt himself start to get hard, his body betraying him in the wake of Otabek’s hormones. After all, Otabek was the prime example of an Omega, strong and powerful and capable of carrying strong and beautiful children. Before civilization, there would have never been the power imbalance, the lack of consent. There would have only been howling and mounting, a viscerally brutal mating that would have left Otabek heavy with child and Yuri sated enough to breed the next Omega.

Perhaps that was the state of mind that Otabek was in, the tiny part of Yuri’s brain that was still studying Otabek mused. Still, the much larger part reminded him, that wasn’t how  _ he _ was thinking. He wanted to be let go, to get out of here, to go home to his boyfriend and hide from the world and Otabek. Especially Otabek.

Goddamnit, he was scared.

He whimpered into the gag when Otabek’s hand finally wrapped around his cock, stroking him to an unwilling hardness as he rubbed his other hand along Yuri’s body, marking him up in the precursors to a mating claim.

He shook his head when Otabek reached behind himself, the wet slaps and sucking sounds letting Yuri know  _ exactly  _ what Otabek was doing, before the same, now wet, fingers rubbed up and down his cock, prepping him to fuck Otabek.

The hot, wet, warmth of Omega cunt had always been heavenly to Yuri, and he’d especially enjoyed his boyfriend’s. But now, knowing how it felt sinking down onto him, gripping his cock like a vice when he didn’t want it, he never wanted to go near another Omega again. The sickly sweet scent of arousal and preheat was swirling in the air around him, coating the inside of his nose and what little bits of tongue that weren’t pressed into increasingly wet cloth.

He didn’t want this, he reminded himself. Even if his body was reacting, even as he felt the heat and the slick friction pulling him closer and closer to orgasm, and a knot, his mind wasn’t consenting.

He kept repeating that to himself, even as he moaned and whined into the gag. He repeated it to himself until Otabek leaned over him once more, hips gyrating on his cock as he bent down, to Yuri’s neck, to his mating gland, and bit hard enough to claim him.

The shock of the bond reverberated through every nerve in his body, sending him spiraling. He thought about how he’d been planning to mate his boyfriend, how they’d talked about nesting together and raising an entire litter of cubs. He thought about how all those dreams were dashed, because an Alpha could claim as many Omegas as he wanted, but an Omega could only claim one Alpha. He was trapped, Otabek’s forever, and something in him  _ snapped _ .

He snarled at the Omega above him, reckless and conceited enough to claim an Alpha as their own. That wasn’t the way it worked. The Alpha was the strong one. The Alpha claimed. The Omega’s only place was below the Alpha, moaning sweetly as they were fucked and carrying cubs until they were drained, useless for anything except a warm hole to fuck.

Something in the Omega recognized his muffled challenge, and he could feel it in the way he stuttered above him, eyes widening as he realized his mistake. With a sudden burst of strength, he ripped through the scraps of fabric holding him down, tearing the gag out of his mouth and surging up. His claws scratched across the Omega’s chest, not enough to permanently damage, but enough to bleed shallowly.

The Omega snarled back at him, ready to fight to keep the dominance that he’d won over him, but he wasn’t about to let that happen. The Omega needed to learn his place, needed to learn that he was nothing without his Alpha.

It was simple to undo the Omega. Being so close to a knot during his preheat made him careless, needy, and he took advantage of that fact. All he had to do was jostle them enough that his cock slipped out of the Omega, and the Omega was scrambling to be filled again, to be bred the way a proper Omega should be.

That small window gave him the perfect opportunity to pounce, jumping on the Omega and wrapping a slender hand around his throat, forcing him to submit or lose precious air. The Omega wiggled beneath him, obviously underestimating the strength he had, the power he had over this beautiful breeder.

“Mine,” the Omega gasped, back arching as he tried to dislodge him.

He leaned down over the Omega’s face, letting a hot breath wash over his face as he said the only word he knew.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @gardenofmaris


End file.
